1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to an electronic typewriter, particularly to the checking of the spelling of each inputted English word.
2. Prior Art
A conventional word processor having a cathode-ray tube (referred to as CRT below) is provided with an electronic dictionary in which numerous English word data are previously stored. Each of the English words in an inputted sentence is compared with those stored in the electronic dictionary to judge whether the spelling of the inputted English word is correct or not (checking of spelling). The inputted sentence is displayed on the CRT of the word processor. If it is judged by the checking of the spelling that there is a misspelled English word among the English words of the sentences displayed on the CRT, the misspelled word is displayed in the reverse form, for example, in order to be distinguished from the other correctly-spelled words. However, an electronic typewriter includes a display unit capable of showing only several characters or lines or does not include such display unit at all. The electronic typewriter, which does not include such display unit and therefore cannot indicate words whose amount occupies a sheet of paper, cannot inform the user of the result of the checking of the spelling of each word. Another electronic typewriter, which includes a display unit capable of showing plural sentences or lines, cannot exactly nor quickly indicate each misspelled English word or its position on the sentence, so that it is necessary to sequentially scroll the English words of the sentences by a scroll key to search for each misspelled word. Such scrolling takes much trouble and results in making the checking of the spelling very troublesome and making the use of the typewriter cumbersome.